


Name of Love

by WillSmackAMF



Series: Immortal Song Fic Mix [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Banthas, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi has an army of banthas, Top Anakin Skywalker, past!Anidala
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSmackAMF/pseuds/WillSmackAMF
Summary: Summary:Obi-Wan Kenobi has been alive for a very long time now. He's had countless lovers, even married some of them… some he lost, to war, to death, to decease, it doesn't matter. In the end everyone dies and leaves him alone, yet he would always keep the remnants of their memories close to his heart.However, there's something about this boy, he seems familiar, like he's met him before. He shines way too bright for it to possibly be anyone he's ever met before.For the last person to ever shine the same fell to the darkness.And he fears… if he so much as touches this boy, he would do the same.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: Immortal Song Fic Mix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Echo is Colorless

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I already have like a lot of stories planned but this one's been under the works too so, yeah. I just needed to write it out and therefore here we are. This will be apart of a series where in Obi-Wan will be paired with not just Anakin. However this fic is the main storyline and Obikin is endgame.
> 
> Title of chapter is from the song 'Blue & Grey' by: BTS, I recommend listening to it while reading.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy!

Prologue: The Echo Is Colorless

It’s hot.

It’s always been hot here, especially with two suns blazing brightly upon the barren wasteland.

And at night, the cold seems to seep in like a winter chill, making his already ice chilled heart even colder.

But the most dangerous thing about Tatooine is the sand storms.

Enveloping everything in course rough fibers, blinding, choking deaths, burying the wretched and unfortunate.

Sand…

Unbidden a memory creeps from the edges of his vision.

Of a young man, whining endlessly about sand and it’s many negative qualities.

A soft chuckle escapes chapped dry lips as eyes of the sea roam along the sand dunes. Hoping to find something, anything.

But like the days before, nothing.

Nothing but the dull color of yellow sand.

He has nothing here, no good memories left.

Yet still, he chose to come back, as if to only torment himself even more by staying in a place that reminds him of only bad things.

Restless, haunting dreams, ghosts of past figures…

There’s nothing of his old life here, but the echoing silence brought on by the isolation helps heal his wounded heart, if somewhat slow in it’s cauterization.

The banthas help with the ever mounting loneliness that seems to never end.

But they could only do so much for company’s sake.

He’s grown too old for the people of this place but his youthful body remains ever the same.

It’s hot, the sand is irritating, the very place brings a painful pinch to his heart.

But he has nowhere else to go.

So, he stays, and wanders, and meditate for days on end.

About the start of the end, about the end of everything, about his life and those he’s lost to time.

About betrayal.

About love...


	2. Chapter 1: Foolish Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sighs, hands clenched, feeling the bite of fingernails against his skin.
> 
> He doesn't want to leave the bed, but he has so much to do.
> 
> 'Emotion, yet peace.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't rly find a good fit for the title seeing as I keep listening to Foolish Heart while typing up this chapter, I decided, fuck it, let's go for that. If any of you want to, you can listen to the song while reading.
> 
> Happy reading!

Chapter 1: Foolish Heart

He needs water and his supplies for food are soon to run out too. He needs to go to the market and restock his pantry. He needs to feed the banthas. He needs to…

He sighs, hands clenched, feeling the bite of fingernails against his skin.

He doesn't want to leave the bed, but he has so much to do.

'Emotion, yet peace.'

He closed his eyes and tried so hard to calm the building storm within him. The day's just begun and already he can feel himself come undone. His usually indomitable will seems to crumble under an invisible weight of force. His once proud shields of pure ice, cracking and melting, leaking so much turmoil into the force.

'It has been years and yet… I can never seem to move on.'

He sighs, finally getting up at the bleat of his banthas. Ever insistent and ever punctual, Lucy, one of his older matriarch pokes her head through one of his windows to bleat at him indignantly. He chuckles and pats her furry face, giving a soft scratch to her neck.

"Yes, yes. Breakfast will be served, be patient, my dear." He gives her one last affectionate pat and leaves the warmth of his bed, arranging and folding everything into place as is his normal morning routine.

He heads over to his small refresher to begin his morning rituals and then to the small dinette for a short breakfast of bantha milk and dried fruit. After his meal, he exits his home and walks toward the back stables, where a few banthas greet him with happy but impatient bleats.

He smiles at them all and gathers the few grass he has gathered a few days before and turns to walk to the fenced off area to feed his friends. They all welcome him with warm bleats, their force signature warm and happy as they eat their morning meal.

He cannot help but smile and pats Lucy on the side as she feeds. He has no one else but their company and they have saved him from being alone in this desolate land of the dunes.

However, he still feels the cold sting of loneliness nonetheless.

He can't help it, but also he feels terrified of befriending anyone.

The last time he did, bad things happened and…

It's no matter, he has his bantha friends and that is enough.

"It seems like the dry summer season is upon us, I might need to buy more stock than normal. I'll go now so we can have time to walk around later on in the day. I'm sure you all would love that, hm?" He smiles at their bleats and with their affirmation he gathers his things to venture into the market.

\---

Mos Eisley is, as ever, a crowded dangerous place, full of criminals, bounty hunters and slavers. So he wastes no time in disguising himself under old worn through robes and hunches his shoulders to be as unassuming as possible.

Despite the end of the war and the establishment of peace, Tatooine remains the same, a never-ending nightmare for others and an endless hedonistic place for some.

Still, he chose to go back here for a number of reasons, the sand though is not one of them. He gathers the many produce he’s bought and hefts them over his shoulder, giving a small tip to the young slave girl who helped him carry his items to his speeder. He smiles as the girl gives him a charming but shy smile and runs off back to the store. He sighs as he straightens up, back cracking as he groans, he swears he’s growing older and yet…

He brushes that thought off, it doesn’t do him well to ruminate down memory lane. Bad memories lurk and he’s in public in a dangerous place.

Instead he casts his eyes upon his speeder, contemplating whether he could justify buying tea, he’s been longing to restock his selections but never did because he needed to be frugal. Although with a good sale from the bantha milk and wool he’s sold, he just might be able to afford a couple of packets today.

Having decided to purchase some, he pivots on his heels to go back into the market when he bumps into someone roughly. The action made him grunt and lose his footing as he felt himself falling only to be caught by the waist. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see… you.” He meets bright blue eyes.

Familiar blue eyes that almost makes him want to drown in them.

“Oh, no, I’m sorry for bumping into you so hard like that, I was in a hurry.” This stranger who wears the face of a man long lost to time, helps him stand and even brushes off imaginary dust from his robes. “I hope I didn’t hurt you, sir?” He even smiles the same endearing way as him.

‘It can’t be… it has been… it’s been decades!’

He stares incredulously at the now growing uncomfortable boy, no young man, as his hands raise to try and touch this impossible being. Fingers shake in nerves long fought as he traces the scar that his haunting nightmare used to have, right in the same spot even.

It’s like looking at a ghost.

“Y-yes. I’m sorry, I’m fine.” He withdraws his hands back into his robes, feeling as if he has touched poison. “Thank you for the help.” He averts his eyes, feeling himself incapable of looking at that wretched face.

“Are you okay, sir?” The man even has the same intonations and voice as him. It’s damning.

“I’m fine. I must be off, I still have things to buy and I suppose you are in a hurry were you not? Otherwise, you wouldn’t have bowled me over in such a way.” He didn’t mean to snark in such a harsh way but he wanted to avoid this man at all costs, too many bad memories resurfacing and he’s already permeating dark emotions into the force.

But a hand on his elbow stops him from going away. Unbidden he looked up into that dear but cursed face that haunts his every waking moment. Brows furrowed and lips curled into a concerned frown as pretty blue eyes stare into his own with deep sincerity. “Are you sure you’re alright? You don’t seem fine. Please, I can help you to a doctor if you need, my father is one.”

That intrigues him. Father. This man has a father.

“Your father?” He asked, couldn’t help but be curious over such a miniscule detail. Because he didn’t have a father.

“Yes, my father, he can heal people. Do you need help? He can heal you, no charge, promise! I owe you one after all.” Once again that endearing smile charms its way into his heart, melts the ice that has been freezing for well over decades in what seems to be like seconds, and he feels warmed all over.

“I… yes, please, lead the way.” He makes a step to move forward but winces when he feels his right leg give in pain. Once again strong arms caught him mid fall and he looked up at the concerned features of the younger male, seemingly entranced by his youthful visage and soulful blue eyes.

He has always been a captivating man, and this young man seems to have all of his charms too.

“Maybe I should carry you instead, huh? Seems like you sprained your ankle there. Or well I did since I did clash into you with such force, ahaha.” the young man’s chuckles ring out light and innocent.

“Oh, no. There’s no need to-!” He yelps as the arms shift to carry him effortlessly, as if he weighed nothing. “Put me down!” He blushed like a preteen, never before feeling such embarrassment in his life.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m pretty strong you know! I’m not going to drop you. Besides, it’s faster this way.” The cheeky young man even dared a flirty wink at him, carrying him securely in his arms bridal style.

His cheeks burn red and he buries his face against the youth’s neck, hoping to disappear into fog. “This is embarrassing! I’m a grown man!” He protested, even as he wrapped his arms around the young man’s neck.

“Psh, I’ve carried heavier objects, I’ll have you know. It’s all a part of the job!” He gleefully counters, as if they’ve always had such banters before.

He dearly wished they would. He wants to spend his time with this young man, even though it will inevitably bring back bad memories, even though just looking at his face brings so much pain back from the dark depths of the past… and yet.

Deep inside of him… hope starts to blossom.


End file.
